


White VS Dark

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Dark, Dark kingdom vs White kingdom, Divorce, Dragon Kingdom, Emma and Regina in love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Snow is a crazy badass, SwanQueen is endgame, The Enchanted Forest, Very OOC, Violence, War, drama with happy ending, fight, past trauma, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: Years ago a war between the White kingdom and her own took everything away from her, but she came back and build the Dark kingdom again from scratch. Now years later the White kingdom demands war against her again, only her ex-wife and her son are both White.“Oh, please” Regina snarled at her “Like you don’t know the history between your mother and I” Regina leaned into her ear and exhaled, she let her warm breath tickle the blonde’s earlobe before she whispered “Dear, you knew it when you kissed me the first time, you knew it when you laid beneath me begging for more, you knew it when you screamed my name over and over again and you knew it when you married me,” -ON HIATUS- ILL COME BACK TO FINISH IT.





	1. Chapter 1

“She will declare a war, Regina,” Emma tone was dangerous and serious and it made Regina to finally turn and look at her. “The only reason she had yet to do it was because I begged her to let me talk to you” Emma took a few steps and closed the distance between them, Regina's warm breath tickled her skin and for a second she remembered years of loving marriage, waking up to hot open kisses down her throat, falling asleep tucked in her safe arms but as fast as these visions came they vanish. “The only reason I asked her to let me talk to you is Henry, the last thing he needs is for us to go to war.”

 

“Don’t you dare using Henry against me” Regina barked at her “It’s low even for you”

“Why don't you just give him to them? Our kingdom can really-“

“Your kingdom is a mess, your people are hungry and your economy doesn’t exist” Regina blew up, “Your people call me evil yet they are begging to pass the border to my land,”

“That’s-“ Emma sighed, she couldn’t really argue with that, Regina was right, the White kingdom was a mess and the last thing they needed was a war.

“I will not let Snow hold this kind of power when she can’t even take care of her people”

“And we can trust you with this kind of power?” Emma asked annoyed, she really hated politics but she had to do this one gesture, she was the only one Regina will talk too.

“Yes” Regina just shrugged and Emma wanted to punch her. “About Henry’s birthday next month” Regina started, that’s how they played after all when things became too complicated, too painful to talk about they changed the subject, sometimes Regina wondered if that was the real reason they broke up.

“Snow wants it in her palace, she wants him to be publicly known as a White”

“He is my only heir Emma!” and they began their other familiar fight “Snow has you as an heir I only have Henry”

“He is my son too!” Emma barked back “I want him to rule after me”

“First you need to rule! your mother doesn’t fancy dying dear, trust me I tried! multiple times!”

“REGINA!!”

“REGINA!!”

Her green orbs grew darker and darker with anger and passion, always with passion near the dark beauty.  
  
“Oh, please” Regina snarled at her “Like you don’t know the history between your mother and I” Regina leaned into her ear and exhaled, she let her warm breath tickle the blonde’s earlobe before she whispered “Dear, you knew it when you kissed me the first time, you knew it when you laid beneath me begging for more, you knew it when you screamed my name over and over again and you knew it when you married me,” she moved back, taking in Emma blushed form and closed eyes, she watched as the blonde swallowed, her breath getting shallow with every passing moment until she finally opened her eyes and stared back at her.  
  
“You are playing a very dangerous game,” her voice came out rusty and low and none of them really knew which game Emma meant.  
  
“I’m not backing out,” Regina said while fetching both of them a drink, she handed Emma a glass of her apple cider and ignore the tinkle in her body when their fingers touched. “You may tell Snow that if she wishes to seek a war against me she should be well prepared, I will not let her terrorize me with those threats, if she wants a war she will get one.”  
  
“Fine” Emma sighed and sat down on the big cushion. “We do need to talk about Henry though”  
  
“There is nothing to talk about” Regina sipped her drink and sat in front of her, her calming tone and features annoyed the blonde who just rolled her eyes in response.  
  
“Well, I guess we will talk about it another time,”   
  
“I guess we will,” Regina smirked and waved her hands, a portal opened on the side of the room and Emma smiled in gratitude. “I wouldn’t let you ride for three days” Regina rolled her eyes.  
  
“Don’t say it like you never did!”  
  
“Well,” Regina shrugged “You deserved it then”  
  
“I just said that this specific lasagna -“  
  
“Don’t finish that sentence if you wish to use that portal”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this because it just drove me nuts.. this story basically hunts me.

**Chapter 2**

 

_-Many years ago-_

 

_“Give us the child,” the knight said to the dragon but the woman just snarled at him her human form just as terrified as her magical one._

 

_“Which one of them wants her?” she asked with a disgusting look, she already knew she will fight till death to protect that child, that poor little girl had been through too much already._

 

_“I’m from the White kingdom,” the knight answered and the dragon felt the need for blood, the animal inside her begging to lash out and tear the world apart “Get out!” she screamed, fighting for control, everyone knew what the king wanted with that child and she will be damned if she will let it happen._

 

_“The king has a right-“_

 

_“The king has no right! that child came to me covered with her parents' blood, the king had done enough”_

 

_“That is not your decision to make” the knight argue and Melissa felt her eyes going darker with rage and untamed blood thirst “Tell the king that if he doesn’t wish to start a war with me too he better stay the hell away from her.”_

 

_“You can’t protect her forever,”_

 

_“Watch me” she growled at him._

_—————————_

 

“Do I really have to go there, Mom?” The eight years old prince pouted and took another bite from his apple.

 

The queen stopped her movement and lowered herself to his size, her knees nearly touched the grass beneath them. “Henry,” she started and used her finger to lift his chin, forced him to look at her “When you’re mother and me decided to get a divorce we knew one thing for sure, one thing that was too important to fight on, do you what that was?”

 

“Me,” the little prince eyes glowed with unshaded tears “But,” he started to say and stopped for a second to take a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat “Why I must be the one who goes back and forth? Why can’t she come and visit me here?”

 

“Because she wants you to think of her kingdom as your home, just like you feel this one is” Regina reasoned with him, she neglected to state that she and Emma probably will fight every two seconds if they were forced to stay at the same palace again.

 

“But I hate it there, Mom,” he sighed “ The White kingdom is so, so different”

 

“I know and I know you never stayed there for so long before but don’t you miss Ma?” She that will do the trick, her son loved both of his parents but it was no secret she was the strict one while Emma was the fun one, it used to bother her in the past but not so much now.

 

“I do, I really do, it’s just... I really hate that land” he confessed again and Regina couldn’t suppress her smirk “You and me both” she mumbled under her breath.

 

“Just remember one thing Henry, don’t-“

 

“Use magic” he cut her off and rolled his eyes “The White kingdom suck”

 

———————-

 

“Are you sure, my queen?” Harvard asked, he knew his queen could be quite impulsive at times but right now, using this card against the Dark kingdom could be the worst thing the queen had ever done.

 

“Yes” she answered, her back to him as she stared outside the window, she had no choice. She knew this news might angry Regina so much she may decide to go into war right away but right now it was their only chance to get him and they needed him more than ever.

 

“Do you want me to tell her or should I send -“

 

“I will do it” she declared and turned to look at him “Tell King James I’ll be home by dinner”

 

“It’s a three days ride, my queen,” he said confused

“Not for me” she stated and went outside.

———————

 

“Did you hear the news?” Ruby burst into Emma’s room.

 

“Ruby?” Emma rose from her bed and turned sharply to look at her “What are you doing here?, Are you spying on us?” her voice came out accusing and quite hurt, like she really believed Regina will not spy on Emma’s kingdom, though it wasn’t Emma’s kingdom, it was Snow’s and Emma should have known better.

 

“Is it true?” Ruby asked, ignoring Emma’s words and accusations. “The Queen will freak out if it is,”

 

“She already knows.” Emma lowered herself back onto the bed, her head hurt with trying to prevent the inventible war.

 

“She knows?!, how?!” Ruby eyes grew yellow with every beat of a heart and Emma knew she was angry, but what for? didn’t she already heard about the threats of war days ago.

 

“I told her, Snow sent me to tell her” she stated, her eyes still scanning every movement of the dark girl.

 

“What are we going to do?” she asked and Emma shrugged “I hope she’ll decide to not go into war,”

 

“Do you really think she will not go to war after this? they kept her father for years!” Ruby voice came out more as a bark than words and Emma’s eyes grew wide with shock when she finally comprehended the meaning behind them.

 

“Regina’s father is alive?”

 

————————————

 

Snow held the apple’s shape ring in her hand and just stared at it, knowing it must be done does not necessarily mean she liked it, she took a deep breath before she rubbed the apple shaped stone a few times, just like she thought, a portal opened at the side of the room.

 

“Snow,” Regina gasped when she saw the woman poking from the portal “What are you doing here,” she gritted her teeth, her knuckles white from fighting the urge to burn her with one of her fireballs.

 

“I have a deal for you,” Snow took a few steps closer to her and Regina lifted one eyebrow in warning.

 

“No,” she answered and Snow rolled her eyes.

 

“Just hear me out,” The White Queen offered “You can always disagree to it later”

 

“You used Emma’s portal,” It wasn’t a question, just a statement, Regina gave Emma this ring when they were together, a way to always reach her, whenever she needed her she just had to rub this ring and a portal will appear sending her to Regina’s location.

 

“I had no other choice, you need to be informed to this news by me and not by your wolf spy” she spat the words out, still annoyed by the fact her guards could not catch this girl.

 

“What do you offer?” Regina smiled when she heard the frustration in the young girl voice.

 

“Your father is alive” And Snow drank Regina’s reaction, bottled every drop of shock, pain, happiness and even tears of sadness. The news hit her like a roller coaster, years and years of anger and loneliness crashed into the Queen and her black heart was begging to be crushed just to stop the knives that been struck into him.

 

“You are lying” she growled at her, her finger poking into her chest in accusation, “He died years ago, I’ve seen it”

 

“What you saw was him getting stab” Snow tone was calm while Regina body shook with the force of her feelings “He was injured pretty bad but he survived, he is in our dungeon, been there for years”

 

“I’ll kill you” It didn’t come out as a threat, It was a promise, a promise she intended to keep.

 

“Don’t you want to free him? he is very old, surely he would like to spend her last years here with his only daughter”

 

“Do you really want a war that badly?”

 

“The opposite, I want peace and the only way I can achieve it is if I’ll have him”

 

“Get out!” Regina barked and opened a portal for her to go into “Get out before I’ll make good on my promise right now!”

 

“You have three days” Snow stated before she ran to the portal, scared for her life.

 

———————————————

 

It was way past midnight when the portal opened again, revealing her ex-wife.

 

“Regina,” she whispered when she noticed the dark beauty sitting on the floor a wine of bottle beside her “You heard,”

 

“Your mother used the ring,” she said coldly and Emma sighed as she lowered herself onto the floor beside the broken woman “I’m sorry” she breathed.

 

“Why does she even have the ring?” Regina asked, changing the subject like she always does.

 

“She must have stolen it from my room,” Emma leaned her head onto her ex's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting Regina scent wash over her. “You smell like wine” she laughed through her nose.

 

“I’m pretty drunk,” The Dark Queen confessed “I need you” she whispered and turned to look at her. Emma noticed her red eyes and her still wet cheeks “I’m here” she whispered and for tonight she was, she held her broken woman through the night and fought against every demon that sneaked his way into her dreams, for one night she was her queen, her wife, her lover.

 

When morning came she was gone, leaving only a note.

 

‘I didn’t know’

 

And Regina believed her, in fact, she never thought she knew, Emma did love her when they were together and she would have never kept this kind of information away from her.

 

But a war was coming and Emma needed to choose a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? do you want to see more?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear up one thing, I never stated who is the ‘him’ that Snow wants so bad we are still in the dark about it and things will clear out little by little I have big things for this fic and since it is my first EF fic I am a little insecure too so every comment is a blessing ;)

 

 ****

_-years ago-_

 

_The eight years old girl just sat on the bed, still in her blood covered clothes. Her mind conjuring pictures of the last events, the soldiers storming in, her father begging her to go with Graham and hide._

 

_Blood, so much blood, too much blood to survive._

 

_“Regina,” the young dragon sat beside her, she and Maleficent been friends since birth, they grew up together and Melissa was like a second mother to her._

 

_Both of their kingdoms respected magic and magical creatures, the Dragon Kingdom fought beside them in secret, trying to stay anonymous and neutral as it always been._

 

_“Regina,” Maleficent whispered again but the child was too far away, still hunted by the memories, memories that will hunt her for years and will take everything away from her._

_._

_._

_._

_“Henry’s body wasn’t there,” Melissa said when she came back “Only Cora was there but when I tried to take her the soldiers came back again, they are looking for her”_

 

_“What are we going to do?”Manasa asked, walking back and forth in the kitchen._

 

 _“_ We _are doing nothing,” she stood before her, stopping her from her nervous gesture. “I will take care of her, they are not touching this child”_

 

_“Melissa…” Manasa sighed but all it took was one look from the fierce dragon to stop her from finishing that sentence. Melissa and Cora had a complicated relationship at best but one thing was always clear, Melissa was in love with Cora, always has been._

 

_———————_

“I want more forces in those villages,” Regina pointed to three villages near the border “let our people feel safe,”

 

“Ok,” Graham nodded and mark those three villages on the map “I’ll say will attack at night, we can go through-“

 

“We are not attacking yet,” The Queen stopped him and Graham stared at her in shock “I want ten thousand men near the border, securing it” she ordered and when the three guards nodded she continued “I also want another fifty thousand on call, give them the rings I’ve made they will create a portal in time of need”

 

“Regina-“ Graham started when he realized Regina tactic was defense instead of attack. He realized his mistake when the queen stared harshly at him as if she waited for the right time to choke him to death “My Queen” he quickly fixed himself but Regina’s firm look did not change “Everyone but Graham, leave” she ordered and the room cleared.

 

“Never again address me by my name when we are not alone” she stated coldly and Graham failed to realize if this was the queen or his sister right now.

 

“What is going on, Graham,” she asked him with annoyance and he smirked only for a second before his features harden again “They have Henry. S” his tone was loud and angry and for a second Regina’s heart broke all over again. Henry was his father as much as he was hers.

 

“I know” she mumbled, the insecurity that came out only around the people she cared most about bubbled beneath the surface “We will get him” she promised

 

“Do you think he is really alive?” the knight asked and Regina shrugged, trying to hide her pain beneath the mask of indifference “He could be”

 

“How old would he be by now? seventy-four- seventy-five?” he scratched his neck in thoughts

 

“Seventy-six, seventy-seven in a month” Regina stated coldly and sat on the chair.

 

“Will he look… you know” Graham asked shyly

“He is half human so... I think he will look old… he is also a man and wizards are weaker,” she smirked and Graham giggled in response.

 

“Why are you going on defense?” Graham suddenly stood up and came close to her “Regina if he is alive-“

“We don’t need a war now,” she cut him off, her hand rose up in warning.

 

Graham was like a brother to her but she was still his queen.

 

“They killed your mother, their kingdom is a mess we can win this!” He protested“I thought you support any attack on them, they ruined your childhood Regina, this is our chance,”

 

“Graham you can't see the wood for the trees,” she tried to reason with him

 

“I think you are the one who is too invested here, you are only seeing her!” his voice was louder now, damn this was his family too.

 

The king and the queen took him when he was two years old and raise him as their own, he and Regina grew together as a brother and sister as equals.

 

“She is the mother of my child,” Regina defended her “Have you ever consider Henry in all of this? it’s not only White vs Dark anymore; as much as I hate it my son is both,”

 

“Henry is a Dark,” the man whispered “He hates the White kingdom, he doesn’t belong there,”

 

“He belongs with both of his moms,” she stated coldly and Graham just laughed angrily “Just admit it already, this is not about Henry, it's not about peace either, it's about her” he shook his head at her “It always has been.”

 

“What do you want me to say?” she whispered defeated

 

“You are betraying your father,” he gritted his teeth and Regina tensed before a wave of magic left her body and shove the knight roughly against the wall “You know I never did anything in my life to betray him! I build his kingdom from nothing, made us the most productive kingdom in the Enchanted Forest!”

 

“Yet … you… leave… him …to die” Graham choked on every word and Regina waited until he turned bluish before she finally released him “We won’t,” Regina said as she turned around, staring at the map on the table “We will get him out”

 

————————

 

‘ _What happened to us?’_ Emma asked her that tricky question one night, a year before they finally got divorced and Regina couldn’t answer her then so she just pressed her lips hard against her pink thin ones and shut her up.

 

She wished she could still do that now, that she could still brush her worries away with a press of thin pink lips against her dark red ones, but she couldn’t. So she drank another bottle of wine because if she can’t be distracted by love she could make her mind hazy enough to forget.

 

To forget the bloody bodies of her parents when she got braved enough to leave her hiding place, to forget how hard she tried to wake them up screaming ‘Mommy’ and ‘Daddy’ for hours upon hours.

 

To forget how she broke her marriage with her own hands because she couldn’t forget because revenge was a tricky thing, it could get you high but it can also push you so far down you won’t remember what up looks like.

 

 _‘Once we had hope’_ Emma whispered just before she left for good _‘Now all we have is obsessions’_

 

 _‘It’s not true’_ Regina begged her to stay, did things she swore to never do for anyone but it didn’t help.

 

She throw the bottle against the wall and watched as the shattered glass spread across the room, she couldn’t help but notice how the shattered glass resembles her life.

 

How? how a memory of a childhood from a past so remote that she could barely distinguish it from fantasy affect her so much?

 

How a queen, the Evil Queen as they called her on Snow’s land, can lose herself and her confidence so quickly?

 

“Why Ruby just told me Henry will not come to visit me tomorrow as we agreed?” The familiar angry tone of her ex-wife came from behind her and Regina sighed before she finally turned around to greet her.

 

“Henry will not go to your parents' castle after they just threatened me with war” she stated with all the dignity and grace she could muster in her drunken state.

 

“He comes to visit me not my mother” Emma defended “You can’t just take him away from me,”

 

“Take him away from you?” Regina said offended “You can basically come here every time you want,”

 

“We talked about this,” Emma sighed “We both know I can’t stay here.”

 

“Yes you can,” Regina said and waved her hand, clearing the shattered glass on the floor “You just chose to leave.”

 

“And you chose war,” Emma could not believe they are actually having this discussion now.

They never spoke about it, not since the night she left, every time Emma tried to bring this up Regina stopped her, distract her with other things and now a year later they are going to address the elephant in the room? Is the only way Regina can be open with her is when she is drunk?

 

“I did,” Regina admitted and slid down onto the floor, defeated “It’s funny,” she said with a humourless laugh “For years I convinced myself that luxuries such as father and mother just weren’t meant for me, I convinced myself that it was ok, that I can be strong and fierce instead but-“ she stopped to swallow the lump in her throat “You came” she whispered “And Henry came and I wanted them so badly, I wanted them to meet you, I wanted them to spoil Henry rotten, I wanted them every step of the way” she wiped the tears from her eyes and conjure another bottle of wine.

 

“Regina…” Emma whispered and took a few steps toward her, standing just above her she took the bottle from her limp grasp “He is alive” Regina whispered and a sob escaped her wine covered lips “He is alive”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I need your ring” Regina whispered against her neck hours later, both of them cuddled on the bed in Regina’s chambers.

 

Emma always wondered how they always ended this way, no matter how things turned out, a war was coming, a war in which they can not be at the same side and yet Emma was here cuddling her enemy and running her fingers through dark locks.

 

A long time ago she believed Regina cast a spell on her, that was the only way she could explain her attraction and fascination with the brunette, she fell in love in life before but with Regina, it wasn’t just love it was on a border with obsession. She had to have her, had to be with her and breath her. So maybe she should not be surprised they ended up that way, so far away from each other yet so close.

 

“Hmmm..” Emma hummed at her, waiting for her to explain her reasons, she knew Regina would never put a distance between them without a good cause.

 

“If we are going to war I can’t leave it without protection, your mother can -“

 

“Ok” Emma cut her off and Regina sighed, her breath tickling the blonde’s neck and Emma felt the goosebumps in her skin.

 

“I’ll cast a spell on it so only you could use it, I’ll need a single strand of your hair,” she whispered while trailing her fingers on the blonde arms, soaking in her presence, Emma was like a drug she could never get enough of, and just like it was with drugs withdrawal was always painful.

 

“No problem,” the blonde whispered “I want to see Henry,” she said and closed her eyes “So I’ll sleep here tonight”

 

“Ok,” Regina drunkenly smiled, or her drunken state was just an excuse.

 

“I asked to see him,” Emma mumbled before she fell asleep “Your father, I asked to see him”

 

—————-

“There is no way!” Graham threw the map on the table “We can never get him out without causing a commotion”

 

“Are you sure?” The Queen asked and looked at the map herself, she memorized the White castle when she was taken, she spent every minute of her twelve years in captivity planning her revenge.

“I checked everything, you know the dungeon is protected with magic? very hypocrite of them..”

 

“Yes well the Whites aren't known for their values,” she said sarcastically

 

“Well, recently they aren’t the only ones..” Graham mumbled under his breath and Regina cringed “Leave us” she barked at the guard beside the door.

 

“You want to lose your only sister?” she screamed at him, tears leaking from her eyes.

 

“I have thought you support any attack on this people” he reasoned with her, begging her to see the full picture “They stole your childhood, slaughtered your people and your mother!”

 

“You are not seeing the bigger picture! War will kill our people again and what do you think will happen to my father if we will go into war? do you think they will serve him a cup of tea and a biscuit?!”

 

“I just don’t sure who’s side you are anymore,” he mumbled

 

“This is war dear, nobody's on nobody's side,” she said before she stormed out of the room.

 

————

 

She found Emma and Henry outside sparring with swords. Her son moved fast and blocked another attack while Emma hit again trying to land on his shoulder this time, she noticed the dots of sweat in her ex-wife’s neck and a proud smile graced her lips.

 

Emma toned arms moved non-stop, blocking and hitting and her muscles clench and unclench with every move, another feeling hit her and she shook her head, trying to vanish away the sinful thoughts near her eight years old son.

 

“Always mix up weapons when fighting,” Emma said to him and passed him a staff, Henry just looked at it confused until Emma surged at him with her wooden sword and he blocked her with the staff.

 

Suddenly the grass beneath the blonde froze into ice and she slipped, landing hard on her backside.

“Don’t forget to use magic too,” the brunette smirked and Emma frowned at her only caused the brunette to laugh, her son joining too.

 

“Yes, Henry,” Emma said, using her magic to levitate the staff from Henry’s grasp, the staff flew all the way to Regina’s legs until it hit her behind the knees causing her to fall beside the blonde “Don’t forget to use magic,” Emma was the one who smirked now while Regina faked a frowned and said “A White using magic, what will your parents say?” Emma just rolled her eyes in response. Causing all of them to burst into laughter.

 

————-

 

Regina took a deep breath before she took one step and walk into the palace she once called a home.

 

She saw Maleficent sitting on the throne her guards surrounding her, the blonde looked much younger then Regina and it took a while for the brunette to understand that in dragon years Maleficent was still a teenager.

 

“What do you want?” her once sister asked her, not gracing her with a look.

 

“Is it true?” Regina mumbled, “Is my father alive?”

 

“I don’t know,” Maleficent snarled at her “If he is I hope for his sake he will stay as far away from you as he can”

 

“Maleficent-“

 

“Your Majesty,” the dragon fixed her and Regina could barely fight the urge to roll her eyes “Your Majesty,” she started again “The White kingdom claim they have him, they threatening us with a war”

 

“War seemed to be what you are doing best,” Maleficent stated angrily “Right after killing your parents, of course.”

 

“What are you talking about!” Regina growled at her “I didn’t kill my parents or Melissa” she defended herself “They did! the people you are refusing to go against in war!”

 

“The Dragon kingdom has been a neutral zone for centuries until you have walked into our life!” Maleficent screamed at her and waved her hand dismissing her gourds who cleared the room. “And your parents, as well as my mother, died for you! this whole war was because of you!”

 

“The war was for magic! The Whites are against it! And your kingdom should have fought with us considering your nature!”

 

“We protected you I think we’ve done enough.” She stated coldly “And the war was not about magic,” Maleficent said with disgust “Magic has been here long before the White decided to go to war, the war was because of you,”

 

“What?” Regina asked confused

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see next?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's hard to understand Emma now but I promise she has reasons.
> 
> One and very important one is that this Emma was raised in the White Kingdom with loving parents another one is that she and Regina didn't work out as well as they should have been, Regina was obsessed with war and revenge and we will dive into this in future chapters.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

_-years ago-_

 

_“They are right you know” Manasa whispered to her one day, three months after the child arrived “She is too powerful”_

 

_“She is just a child,” Melissa whispered back harshly but deep down she knew Manasa was right, Regina was too powerful and in danger because of it “What do you suggest?” she sighed in defeat._

 

_“We will bound her powers,”_

 

_“I’m not leaving her defenseless! “ Melissa protested and Manasa took a step back._

 

_“Ok,” she whispered “How about we will limit her powers, we can always undo that later”_

 

_“Ok,” the dragon agreed, “We will do it tomorrow”_

 

_Manasa sat on the chair beside the dragon and sighed heavily “How is she?” she asked and turned to look at the blonde, noticing the dark circle under her eyes and her paler than usualskin “You know,” she shrugged “Considering the situation,”_

 

 _“Considering she saw her parents slaughtered to death,” Melissa said mockingly “Well considering_ that, _she is doing great,” Melissa huffed before she took a deep breath, calming herself down a bit “She has not said a word since that night, nothing” she clasped her hands and dig her nails into her skin, calming the dragon inside her “I’m afraid she won’t talk again”_

 

_“She will” Manasa reassure her “She is just overwhelmed, she needs time, once we will limit her powers she will finally be able to grieve without looking behind her shoulder all the time,”_

 

_“She doesn’t even aware of her abilities,” Melissa whispered, rubbing her eyes in frustration when this became her life?_

 

_“What? she doesn’t know she is the only one who can-“_

 

_“No, she thinks it’s common, her parents had not told her and maybe it’s for the best, does she really need this weight on her shoulders?”_

 

_“She will find out eventually you know,” Manasa reasoned and Melissa just shrugged in response “Not today”_

 

_“Not today” Mnansa agreed._

 

_————————_

 

“What do you mean?” Regina barked at the dragon “What do you mean I was the reason for the war,”

 

“Exactly what you hear, The White Kingdom went into this war because of you, because you are just too powerful to exist,” The blonde girl rose from her throne and walked toward the shocked woman “Or were too powerful,”

 

“What?” Regina whispered and stared at her hands, searching for answers on the lines in her palms, searching for anything, but all she could see was blood, her parents' blood, Melissa’s blood, red and angry blood.

 

“If I’m not mistaking my mother and Manasa limited your powers, they did us all a favor I guess”

 

“What?!” It came out angry now, how could she not remember any of it? how come she did not know any of it until now? “What did they do to me?” she asked, her eyes scanning her palms again, to no veil.

 

“Sit down,” Maleficent said, feeling sorry for her once big sister, she gestured for her to sit on the chair beside the table at the corner of the room “What is your earliest memory with us?”

 

“I ran to you,” Regina took a breath “After I tried to wake up my parents,”

 

“And then?” Maleficent asked, encouraging her to continue.

 

“And then I lived with you until Melissa was killed,”

 

“Well yes” Maleficent shrugged “That is pretty much sums it all up,”

 

“Funny,” Regina said sarcastically “It was a long time ago,”

 

“Don’t you remember your first days? Hell, your first day?”

 

“No,” Regina tried to sound calm but inside she was freaking out, how can she not remember something that was supposed to be so traumatic.

 

“Well you came covered with blood,” Maleficent started “My mother didn’t ask anything she just gave you food and then made you a bath, you didn’t speak” she whispered the last words “You didn’t speak for a very long time, I thought they did something to you, something that prevented you from speaking but mother said it was normal and that you will speak when you will be ready,”

 

“I don’t remember that,”

 

“It could be the trolls,” Maleficent reasoned but Regina just looked even more confused “In order to limit your powers my mother and Manasa sought help from the trolls”

 

“Why would they even do that?” Regina whined like a little girl, but at that moment she was just that, a little girl who didn’t understand the grown-up decisions. She did not understand how someone who claimed to love her and raised her for eight years can betray her like that.

 

“To protect you,” Maleficent spit the words like they were poison in her mouth and Regina was forced to remember that she hated her now.

 

“Anyway they limited your powers but I guess it came with some side effects,” she shrugged

 

“What powers I have that are so special? What was worth so much that the White declared a war?”

Regina tried to understand, to make some sense with the new information that had been thrown at her but she couldn’t, she couldn’t figure out what she had that was so valuable.

 

“Portals,” the dragon answered and Regina breath caught in her throat “But,” she started to say but the words didn’t come out. That is the reason her parents were killed? That is why Melissa had been murdered? Because of portals?

 

“You are, as far as I know, the only creature with this ability, traveling into other lands, no one had been able to that since the beans had been exterminated in the Ogre’s war”

 

“But I can only open portals inside the Enchanted Forest territory,” Regina whispered before her eyes grew wide when the realization hit her.

 

“Now,” Maleficent said and Regina world went black.

 

————————

 

“Did you know it?” Regina stormed into Graham’s room not caring he was shirtless and still half asleep.

 

“Knew what?” he asked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Knew that I could open portals to other places? Outside of the Enchanted Forest?” she waved her hand and a shirt appeared, landing on Graham’s head, the man rolled his eyes and put the shirt on.

 

“Of course I knew it,” he shrugged, clearly doesn’t understand his sister motives, “One time you opened a portal to a place called Wonderland, Cora really freaked out about that” he giggled when he remembered Cora’s reaction when she found the portal still half open in her daughter’s chambers.

 

“How can I not remember any of it?” Regina’s hand’s gripped her black locks and pulled hard, as if tearing the hair out of her head will clear up a place for the lost memories to return back to.

 

She never felt more helpless in her entire life and considering her life that's saying a lot. “How come you didn’t mention it until now?” she burst at him, blaming him was always easy, Graham was her anchor, the one person she knew will never leave her.

 

“You know,” Graham shrugged “We’ve been in a war until a year ago, a war that was going on for twenty years,”

 

“Come on, It’s been a cold war for half of that time,” Regina spat at him, clearly not happy with this excuse.

 

Her kingdom and the White’s have been in war for twenty years, but at least eight of them had been nothing but a cold war, a number of failed assassinations from both sides. God the number of good soldiers Regina lost for those missions, Snow really didn’t fancy dying.

“I still had to send men, train them and prepare them in case you will decide to really push the limits,”

 

“I was busy with other things,” Regina smiled at the memory, waking up in Emma’s arms, kissing her neck until the grumpy blonde woke up too, spent hours upon hours worshiping her body and making her scream. She vanished those memories away, Emma wasn’t hers anymore. If there was one thing Regina learned from this heartbreak is that no one was with you forever, no one is completely on your side.

 

And this life lesson is what will make her the greatest ruler that ever been.

 

“What do you mean you don’t remember any of it?” Graham suddenly woke up enough to comprehend her previous statement.

 

“Apparently while I was living with Melissa they took me to the trolls who limited my powers,” she explained and Graham quickly stood up and back her against the wall “They did what?” he asked and his tone scared even Regina, he always been very protective of her, even when the hid together in the closet waiting for the fight outside to be over, he was the one who got outside first making sure it was safe. It wasn’t. It just tore them apart for years until he found her again.

 

“They wanted the White to stop searching for me,” she explained and put one hand on his chest, pushing him away from her. “It clearly didn’t help,” she whispered and Graham moved away from her, trying to comprehend the information that had been thrown at him in waves.

 

“Why can’t you remember?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“Maleficent said it may be a side effect,” she whispered and Graham just nodded like an idiot, still trying to get a grip about all of this. “Trolls,” he whispered and Regina shrugged, because what else can she do? What can a person do when you take away his memories? What is a person without it anyway? And who can tell how much of it is actually gone?

 

“I always hated them,” The knight mumbled and the broken queen sighed.

——————————

 

“Well according to the forces I ran into on my way back I guess you’ve heard the news,” the wolf girl stumbled into the war room.

 

“Ruby,” The Queen face lit up at seeing her old friend “What took you so long?” she furrowed her brows at the girl.

 

“It was quite messy out there, My Queen,” the girl said without elaborating any further.

 

“Everyone, leave,” The Queen ordered and the room completely cleared out “Are you hurt?” Regina asked her friend and Ruby shook her head. “It's just taken me longer to sneak out, Snow is seriously looking for me these days,”

 

“Are you in danger then?” the worried queen passed back and forth in the room.

 

“Relax,” Ruby said in her annoyingly too calmed way “So, who told you?”

 

“Snow,” Regina growled the name “You need a ring,”

 

“We don’t use ring outside the Dark realm, you made this rule,” Ruby remind her.

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“It’s too dangerous,” the wolf declared and Regina was really frustrated sometimes that her best friends were her allies, “There are exceptions” the queen mumbled.

 

“Yea,” Ruby rolled her eyes “And I guess those exceptions are the reason Snow got here before me,”

 

Regina couldn’t really argue with that so she let The Queen out and ordered Ruby to go and rest.

 

—————————-

 

“How was your day?” Regina asked Henry and Emma as they sat beside the dining table waiting for the cook to serve them their meals.

 

“Amazing!” The young prince declared with excitement causing both of his mothers to smile “Can Ma stay here another day?” and just like that both of the smiles disappeared.

 

“I’m sorry, Henry” Emma took the reins on this one “But I must go home,” she reasoned but the little prince didn’t see duties or war, he didn’t see titles or enemies, he just saw both of his mothers and only one real home, the one he grew up at “But this is your home,” he tried, already knows it won’t help.

 

“The White Kingdom,” she said and Regina cringed when the words reached her ears “I must go there, I have a ball to attend to,” she explained and Regina felt her blood boil, she knew very well what a ball meant “You have what?” she said harshly and Henry turned to look at her red angry face.

 

“A ball,” Emma rolled her eyes at her ex-wife reaction.

 

“So, what? your mother playing a matchmaker while planning a war against your ex-wife, she is clearly the mother of the year,” Regina snarled at her.

 

“Relax,” Emma tried to reassure her, “I’m not planning on getting married any time soon,”

 

Luckily for both of them, the food arrived and stopped that conversion from going on any longer.

 

They just sat and ate in silence, Henry mumbling something every once in a while and the clashing of metal against China were the only evidence that someone was in the room at all.

_————————_

 

“Your carriage is waiting,” Regina said to the blonde who sat in the library, their son laying on the couch, his head resting on her lap.

 

“Carriage?” two sets on green orbs stared at her in question.

 

“Yes,” Regina said calmly and the blonde just got up in anger “Fine” she mumbled and made her way outside.

 

“Mom?” Henry looked at her with worry, “It’s ok, honey” the brunette reassured him before she too stormed outside.

 

“So you're going to this ball?” Regina yelled after her when Emma walked toward her carriage.

 

“Yes!” Emma turned around and stared at her, her green orbs furious and dark and all Regina could think of was to fuck her, right here, right now.

 

A wave of purple smoke covered both of them and they were gone from the yard, reappearing in Regina’s chamber. “You are not going,” the brunette said, walking closer and closer toward the blonde until even a needle couldn’t fit between their bodies.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” the words came in waves of hot air against Regina’s lips and between the loud beating of her heart and the raging screaming of her mind she almost missed them.

 

“You don’t want to go,” she whispered against her lips and god Emma hated her. She hated her so much but loved her even more and right now every nerve in her body told her to kiss her and take her on the hard wooden floor but her heart, her still healing heart remind her how it hurts to leave the first time.

 

“Regina…” She whispered she wasn’t sure what this one word meant. Does it mean let me go or never leave me again?

 

But Regina on her part just clashed their lips in a forceful kiss, swallowing Emma’s whimpers and sliding her tongue between pink lines, she tested every part of her, savoring every moment before she pushed Emma back gently. Locking green dark orbs with chocolate ones. “Remember who you really belong with,” she whispered before she waved her hand and a portal appeared at the side of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Next chapter - A ball (or two balls actually)*****
> 
>  
> 
> So, who do you think is the 'him' that Snow wants so badly she is ready to go to war against Regina? and why do you think she needs him so badly?
> 
>  
> 
> Somehow my muse always strikes me at 1 AM when I really need to sleep, this story is complete inside my head It just needs to be typed down and that is what I'm bad at unfortunately XD
> 
> So if you read this far, leave a comment XD
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quite long chapter with a lot of information, it is jumping a lot between past and present, I hope it's not too messy.
> 
> Enjoy (:

 

_-years ago-_

 

_“Mal, wake up!” the sixteen years old teen shook her “Wake up!”_

 

_“What do you want?” the dragon rolled to the other side, covering her head with a pillow._

 

_“We need to get ready for the ball,” Regina explained and sent a wave of magic from her hand, sending an annoyed Mal to the wooden floor in a thump._

 

_“Run,” the dragon growled at her, her features changing into an animalistic shape, her eyes no longer green “I’m sorry?” Regina whispered, her cheeks turning red while her lips trying to suppress her laughter._

 

_“Run!” the dragon ordered again and Regina stormed out of the room, her laughter ringing throughout the palace._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

_“The Whites are sending their princess?” Manasa asked when she saw the list of guest laying on the table._

 

_“Yes,” Melissa confirmed “Relax,” she reassured her panicking sister “She is just twelve and no one is stupid enough to start a war against us,”_

 

_“They still want the child!” Manasa roared “I can’t believe you agreed to this,”_

 

_“Listen,” Melissa turned to look at her, locking their gazes together she explained “Our Kingdom has always been a neutral zone, no one attacked us, even the Dark One keeps his distance but since the child came here, since we choose a side, things changed, we need to fix it. The White had not attacked us for years, not since they found out her powers are limited now, this ball is a chance to bring things back to normal. For everyone sake.”_

 

_“I hope you are right,” Manasa sighed and walked away, leaving a not so sure Melissa behind._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

“She still has one more day,” Snow said to her husband “She won’t give up on her father,” Snow said her voice firm and hard but her husband could see the insecurity in her clenched fist and the small quivering of her lower lip. “She won’t” Snow mumbled again, as if words could save her from another war.

 

“You should have consulted me with this,” James mumbled under his breath, passing back and forth in the room, “Do you realize what you are risking? Our realm can not take another war,”

 

“Our realm is doomed without him, I knew you will disagree with me,” The White queen said “We must have him,”

 

“Stop! you are obsessed!” He said “Look at me Snow,” he ordered but the queen did not turn to look at him “Look at me!” he screamed at her, his face red with anger and frustration. “There is no curse!” he said when she finally gave him her attention.

 

“You know nothing,” she snorted at him, “I was a fool, I thought I could go against them without consequences,” she whispered under her breath, “And now I’m paying my price,” he looked at her in shock, not understanding what her wife just confessed to him but he knew, whatever this is, it will change everything.

 

“We must have him, the Dark One is the only one who can save us from her curse,”

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Snow always knew one thing clearly, she was a mistake._

 

_Not the ‘shit I didn’t mean to get your mother pregnant’ kind of mistake, no, but the ‘I needed a man heir’ kind of a mistake. Her father thought that the only way the White Kingdom could survive and thrive is with a male heir. So when Snow came into this world, saying he was disappointed would be an understatement._

 

_Snow was only three years old when she first held a sword, her father was convinced that if she couldn’t be a man, she damn well must prove herself and be worthy of her title._

_So Snow learned how to fight, how to hunt, how to kill._

 

_By five years old Snow could hunt a deer and skin it on her own, by six years old she barely felt remorse for doing it._

 

_Her favorite weapon was a bow, she loved to hear her arrow fly against the wind and hit its target, she loved to see the shocked looks of her victims, not knowing where it came from._

 

_So when her father sent her to the Dragon Kingdom and asked her to prove herself yet again, to come back with the girl, she could feel her blood boiling and her plan forming itself. She will come back with more than just the girl, she will prove the Dragon Kingdom who is really in charge._

 

_“Stop” the twelve years old girl ordered the driver “Stop the carriage.”_

 

_“But your highness,” the guard beside her said “We are in the middle of the Dark Forest”_

 

_“I have someone I need to meet,” the princess declared before she left the carriage._

__

.

 

.

 

.

 

“You look beautiful,” Snow said from the doorway and locked her brown orbs with her daughter green one in the reflection.

 

“I feel like a -“ Emma stopped herself when she realized she was going to say ‘princess’ but Snow already heard the unspoken word “Well,” she smiled at her “You are,”

 

“Yea,” Emma chuckled and ran her gloved hands over the bluish puffy fabric. “But I’m not _that_ kind of a princess,” she explained and Snow laughed as memories of Emma’s childhood flashed through her mind “No,” she agreed, “You definitely not that kind of a princess,”

 

“Thank you,” Emma said and rolled her eyes at her mother “I’ll just have a talk with Berta, I’ll ask her to make it less,” Emma checked her reflection once more before she spoke again “Puffy,” she scrunched her nose at her other self-staring back at her.

 

“Emma,” Snow cleared her throat before she spoke again “I need to ask you something,”

 

“Besides attending this ball?” Emma laughter died at throat when she saw her mother serious look. “What is it?”

 

“I want Henry to attend this ball,” she said with all the confidence she could master, Henry was always a sensitive subject, he rarely visit here when Emma and Regina were together and now when they are divorced he came here more and Snow learned to love the child, even if he wasn’treally her blood. She wanted him to be a White.

 

“Mom,” Emma sighed but Snow did not back down this time. “I want to declare him as a White, I want him to be a family,” and Emma couldn’t really argue with that, at the end of the day she wanted it too.

 

“I’ll talk to Regina,” she promised “By the way, the ring thing,” she said and saw her mother blushed face “Not cool.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Snow said but it was not as sincere as Emma hoped it to be.

 

.

 

.

 

.

“Until here, your highness,” the guard said and Emma turned to look at him, she was just at the entrance of the ward that she knew Henry S. was kept in. “I need to enter there” she insisted but the guard did not move.

 

“Queen’s orders” her explained and Emma rolled her eyes “I’m the princess,” she reasoned.

 

“I know,” he said and Emma felt herself getting more and more annoyed.

 

“Her Majesty thinks you are to attached to come any closer,”

 

“What is she hiding,” Emma gritted her teeth at him but the guard didn’t move an inch, his features calm and Emma wonder, not for the first time, how do they train them to be so cold.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“We need to talk,” Emma said the minute she got outside the portal.

 

“Do I look older?” Regina turned from her mirror and moved toward the blonde, “Do I?” she asked again and Emma blushed before she answered “No, you don’t look a day past thirty, and that’s amazing considering, you know” Emma did not want to say considering you are fifty-three, she was too attached to her head.

 

“I have two wrinkles near my eyes!” Regina huffed in anger “I think your mother finally got me,”

 

“About my mother,” Emma started and Regina snorted at her “What now? she has my mother too? maybe my long dead auntie Larissa?”

 

“No,” Emma cringed at her ex-wife’s tone, she clearly was sensitive about her look, “She wants Henry to come to the ball,” she blurted the words out, rip it off like a bandage.

 

“What?” Regina was angry now, very angry and Emma knew that every minute a fireball might come out from those shaking hands.

 

“She wants him to be known as a White, we talked about it,” Emma reasoned because playing with fire was always kind of a hobby to her.

 

“Fine,” Regina suddenly said and Emma body froze with shock “What?” she asked dumbfounded.

 

“On one condition,” The Queen said and Emma finally breath again when she realized Regina was not going crazy on her. “Okay,” the blonde answered.

 

“You don’t know what the condition is,” the brunette said and Emma rolled her eyes “I know you, Regina Mills, sometimes I think you forget it” she came close to the brunette, pressing her hand on the hot cheeks and letting her thumb stroking the invisible wrinkles near her eye. “Don’t ever forget it,” she whispered and Regina brown orbs disappeared behind her lids.

 

“You may come,” she spoke again after a long minute of silence.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_The teen walked through the woods, her little legs shaking a bit with every crack from the trees around her, it wasn’t the forest that scared her, no, she loved the forest, the secrets it hid in it. She loved the challenges it held, but there was darkness hiding in it now that was too much even for her. Darkness that was too much to every human, maybe even to some non-humans._

 

_“Snow-White,” The high pitched voice called behind her “So why do I own this pleasure?” the imp asked and Snow forced her shoulders to stand high, she must not show any weakness._

 

_“I want to make a deal,” the teen said, her voice cracking a bit at the last word, everyone knew that a deal with Rumple is like selling your soul to the devil, but at this point, in order to prove herself to both her father and her kingdom she was ready to do just that._

 

_“I’m not making deals with Whites, you know it’s against the law here,” he giggled in his crazy voice, his skin sparking a little more when he saw how desperate the princess looked. The darkness inside him was dancing at the new desperate soul, new food for it._

 

_“I’m willing to break the law this time or have you forgotten that I am the law,” the princess gritted her teeth at him, trying to suppress the movement of her bones, he must not see her shaking._

 

_“And what your highness is interested with?” he asked, moving closer to her relished in his power he held over the teen. “If I may ask?”_

 

_“I want to kill a dragon,” she blurted out and flinched when she heard him laugh, “Stupid girl,” he said between giggles “Do you even know what it takes to kill one?”_

 

_“No,” the teen confessed “That is what I’m here for,” she explained._

 

_“There is only one thing that can kill a dragon dearie,” the imp said to the teen, Snow eyes grew wide and she got closer to the Dark One, bearing her teeth at him she growled only one word out “What?”_

 

_“Black Fairy Dust,”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Does she really have to come?” the mother asked the princess.

 

“If you want Henry to come then yes,” Emma answered as she fixed her hair, the ball was just beginning downstairs and soon she and her mother will have to make an appearance.

 

“Of course I want Henry there,” Snow stated “Fine, she may come but I don’t want any trouble today Emma, this ball, its to assure our people that our kingdom is not going into another war,”

 

“But you are going into another war,” Emma's voice was hard and a bit annoyed.

 

“You?” Snow asked angrily, she was clearly not pleased with her daughter seeing herself as anything but a White.

 

“We,” Emma fixed herself and lowered her eyes, “We” she whispered, we against them.

 

 _‘Us against the world’_ Regina whispered to her years ago as they laid in bed, their naked bodies side by side and their fingers clenched together.

 

 _‘I love you’_ she whispered to her neck, drowning in her scent.

 

 _‘It sounds like a suicide’_ Emma whispered back, little did she know it was just that.

 

Coming back from her memory she kissed her mother cheek, earning herself a genuine smile from the older woman “They should be here by now” Emma said as she moved to the door “I’ll go check my chamber,”

 

Hours later they were all in the ballroom, surrounded by hundred of Dukes and royalty.

 

Emma turned down any offer of dance and Regina shooting daggers at anyone who ever thought about moving toward her. They were both sipping their drinks, Regina waiting for the right moment to approach the blonde.

 

She had a plan, she needed answers.

In the end, she just couldn’t contain it any longer and she moved toward the blonde, noticing the glances everyone pointed at her she smirked.

 

“We need to talk,” she said when she finally arrived at her destination.

 

“Now?” Emma asked her, seeing her mother disapproving look, Regina looked behind her, catching her enemy look, “She can join us actually,”

 

 

“I want to him,” the brunette explained to both mother and daughter as they walked to a private room.

 

“No,” Snow said firmly “Now if you excuse me, I have a ball to come back to,”

 

“Wait,” Regina gritted her teeth at her, “I let you announce Henry as a White now I want to see my father,”

 

“Henry is my grandson, he was a White to begin with!” Snow was losing her patience.

 

“She has a point,” Emma mumbled earning herself an enraged look from her ex-wife.

 

“Need I remind you to which Kingdom he was born to?” Regina growled at them.

 

“He-“ Snow started but was cut off by her daughter.

 

“Stop it! Both of you!” she held up her hands between them, stopping them from tearing each other throats. “Mom I want to see him too,” she declared “I want to know why the hell I was denied access to begin with,”

 

“You went there?” both brunettes started at her with shock.

 

“Fine,” Snow gave in.

 

_._

 

.

 

.

 

_“I can’t believe your mother invited her,” the sixteen years old girl said to the dragon, the room was surrounded by people dancing and laughing, deals were signed, peace was made, but all Regina could see was the twelve-year-old girl, her white cloak covered most of her back and matched her white outfit._

 

_All kingdoms talked about the princess, the White Princess who was more like the prince her father dreamed of, some said that the lack of father’s love drove her into insanity. Looking at her now, Regina was afraid that the rumors were true._

 

_“Regina,” Maleficent called her while sipping her drink “Do you know why are kingdom hasn’t been in war for the last two - hundred years?”_

 

_“Because most of your population is terrifying magical creatures, you reside in the mountains and your queen is a fucking dragon?” Regina mumbled while sipping her own poison._

 

_“Well, yes” Maleficent shrugged, “But also because we stay neutral, showing the White we are not looking for trouble is very important.”_

 

_“I just hope The Whites are not looking for trouble either,” Regina sighed, her eyes still fixed on the teen._

_._

_._

_“Melissa,” The White princess approached the dragon, “May I speak with you?” she flashed her the most innocent smile she could master, one thing that was on her favour was her age, no one suspected a twelve years old princess “In private?” she quickly added and the dragon returned her smile._

 

_“Sure, dear,” she said and moved away from the audience, showing her to a private room near the ballroom._

 

_As the door locked behind them Snow let her true nature revealed itself as she stood against the wall, freeing her wild black hair from its cage of pins and bands._

 

_Melissa seemed a bit surprised but still flashed a smile at the teen “I hate this too,” she gestured to her own hair but Snow did not spend times on this. She tore the cloak from her body and got the bow that had been hiding beneath it._

 

_“Snow?” Melissa asked a bit surprised but not a bit scared, she was a dragon after all and an arrow will do nothing to her._

 

_Snow on her part was already ready with an arrow pointing at the blonde “Give me the girl,” she ordered._

 

_“Over my dead body!” Melissa shout at her and call on to her magic, but Snow was faster she shoot the arrow at the surprised blonde. The poison spreading through her body._

 

_“I’d hope you’ll say that,” Snow whispered and lowered herself to the ground, leaning over the dying dragon._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The three women walked in silence. Snow walking first, her shoulders high as she passed the guard who didn’t allow Emma access that morning.

 

Regina body was tensed, she had too many memories from that place, too many emotions attacked her at once and she reached for the blonde woman, asking her for nothing and everything. Emma obliged, squeezing the olive hand in her own and pushing Regina closer to her.

 

They kept walking and Emma couldn’t help but noticed that this part of the dungeon was so different than the rest, in the other parts you could hear people screaming, begging, cursing.

Here it was silent, the creepy kind of silence, the silence of giving up. Not death, but not living either.

 

“I’ve never been here,” Regina whispered and Emma turned to look at her, “I thought I had it bad,” she laughed but it was humorless, it was sad and pathetic and it made Emma stopped, she turned to look at her ex-wife. “Breath,” she whispered to her and Regina complied. Not because she wanted to, right now the last thing on her mind was breathing, she complied because Emma looked like she was going to kill her if she didn't. Which is quite ironic actually.

 

“Are you coming?” Snow called them and Emma held on tighter to her hand as they walked.

 

“Henry,” Snow said when they arrived to his cage, the elderly man didn’t even turn to look at her and Regina ran the small distance between her and Snow, dragging Emma with her.

“Daddy,” she screamed until she reached his cell, her hand grasping the grates “Daddy,” she whispered, her voice wet with tears. She swore she will never show weakness, not near Snow, but the eight years old inside of her, the one who saw her father bleeding to death, burst out.

 

“Regina?” A raspy voice came from the cell and the man turned to look at her, his face full with wrinkles and Regina gasped, he was not supposed to look like that, the wizard inside him was suppose to give him more time.

 

“Daddy,” Regina shook the grates trying to force them to open.

 

“Mom,” the blonde turned to her mother, her eyes were full of tears and Snow gave in, nodding at the guard to open the cell.

 

The moment the cell was open Regina ran to her father, crushing him with a hug, “Daddy,” she cried on his shoulder “You're alive,”

 

“Regina,” the man was not sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him but he still returned the hug, holding his daughter close with his weak arms.

 

After a few minutes Regina let go and checked his father face, she pressed her palm to his cheek and noticed the cut beneath his eyes and the wrinkles that covered every inch of his body, he looked like he was ninety years old, not seventy-six. “What did they do to you?” Regina whispered but Henry didn’t answer, instead, he reached out his hand and covered hers on his cheek. “Regina,” he smiled at her, tears sliding from his brown orbs.

 

It was Emma who noticed it, the black leather armlet that covered the man right wrist.

 

“No,” she whispered before she walked into the cell too, causing Snow to follow her. “No,” she said again and Regina turned to look at her, following her gaze she noticed the black leather armlet too. Her blood boiling with rage she turned to yell at Snow but Emma was one step ahead of her.

 

“What were you thinking!?” she screamed at her mother who tried to defend herself.

 

“It was the only way to get her to agree,” she pointed at Regina “The curse can only be broken that way,” she tried to reason with her.

 

“The only curse this kingdom has is you!” Emma screamed at her and Snow slapped her hard.

 

Her mother had never slapped her before, never hit her before. Snow was always a good mother, maybe that was why it hurt so much to leave and marry Regina. But now, with her cheek still stinging from the shock and force of her mother hand on it. Now she knew her mother really lost her way. Or maybe, just maybe her mother lost her way a long time ago but only now Emma could see it clearly.

.

 

.

 

.

_The dragon was fading away little by little, the poison spreading through each cell of her body, Snow leaned atop her, watching with fascination as the mighty creature lost his battle against death._

 

_And then pink lips moved, without sound for a second before a small voice followed “With my dying breath I curse you Snow, daughter of Leopold, heir to the White throne, shall you touched that girl your Kingdom will be doomed under your rein.”_

 

_A dragon curse, another thing you should never play with._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are what drives me to write, so please if you are enjoying this story leave a comment (:
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


	6. Chapter 6

 

_-Many years ago-_

 

_“You are not a servant, you are a slave,” the harsh voice of the elderly lady said “And you’ll do well to remember that” the housekeeper continued._

 

_But Regina body was so weak and hurt from sleeping and sitting on the hard stone floor of the dungeon, her eyes hurt for seeing light for the first time in.. how long was it even? maybe two years?_

 

_“Answer me!”Ida yelled at her and Regina flinched when her hand was lifted up as if to hit her._

 

_“I’ll remember that Madam” Regina bowed her head at her, she felt her muscles screaming at her to stop moving but she just lowered her head more. The armlet on her hand laughing at her misery._

 

_“Do you know the difference between the two?” the woman asked and Regina tried to force her mouth to answer but one look from the older woman told her she better be quiet._

 

_“Servants get paid, servants get to speak, servants get a room and a bed, do you have those privileges?” she quirked one eyebrow at her and Regina shook her head._

 

_“Exactly, you are nothing,” Ida spit those words “Witch” it came out like a curse, like a sin_

_and Regina just couldn’t understand how a kingdom surrounded by magic could be against her own nature?_

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_Being a ‘slave’ as Ida put it was not easy, especially when you had no one to talk to._

_They thought she couldn’t hear them, or they knew she could but they just didn’t care, little did they know that is how she gathers information._

 

_They all thought she was nothing, that she was dust, harmless, unless. That now that she had this armlet on her she could never hurt them, little did they know she had something much more dangerous than magic- patience._

 

_She storage every bit of information she could into her mind, even stupid things like what the king loves to eat for dinner._

_She storage every information about the ‘Crazy Princess’, how her father was suspecting she had something to do with Melissa’s death but he was not sure. This made Regina blood boil with anger._

 

_That was how she survived there, gathering information and forming a revenge, dreaming about the day she will be out and avenge her parents' death, her brother disappearance, and Melissa._

 

_—————_

“Check,” Regina declared as she moved her black queen and threatened Henry’s white king, a small smile graced her lips when she saw the board. She wished life would be as easy as a game of chess was, the rules were clear, the goal was the king, trap him, ‘kill’ him and you won. No White crazy princess came around and made everything messy again. Though, she guessed,in some way, Snow could say the same about her when she conquered her kingdom back.

 

Henry stared at the board in concentration trying to form his next move, Regina had him cornered and no matter what he will do his king will be gone. “It’s a mate” he sighed, holding his head with both of his hands, playing against his mother was a nightmare, the queen could see fifty steps ahead.

 

“You bet it is,” she smiled at him “You did well this time,” she kissed his hair and got up, walking toward to large window in her chamber. She could already feel the magic in the room and not two seconds later the portal appeared.

 

“Henry,” Emma smiled at the boy who jumped into her arms, “Did you lose again?” she laughed when she saw the board game and he nodded in annoyance, “Don’t worry, I only won one time against your mother.”

 

“She cheated,” Regina declared from the window, still not turning around to greet the blonde.

 

“I did not!” Emma stamped her foot on the ground like a two years old child and Henry giggled at the sight, his mothers can say they are divorced as much as they wanted, they still, after a year, acted like a married loving couple.

 

“Then how, may I ask, your queen came back to the board? I was only gone for a second Emma, you are just a sore loser.”

 

“My Queen always ‘come’,” Emma said dangerously and Regina quickly turned around to lock her dark orbs with the blonde's emerald ones.

 

“Henry,” she cleared her throat, “Go practice your riding skills with Graham,”

 

“I can basically teach him how to ride by now,” the boy rolled his eyes but still went outside.

 

“Why are you here?” Regina asked because Emma did not come back with them after the ball, she did not talk to them after that either, she just hugged Henry and watched as they went through the portal.

 

She never said a word after Snow slapped her. Regina assumed Emma needed time to work through her emotions, but it was three days ago, three days in which Regina was left alone to deal with her own raging storms.

 

“I wanted to see you,” Emma whispered, her eyes clouding with guilt and sorrow “I needed to see you” she fixed herself.

 

“Well,” Regina shrugged not letting any emotion slip through her mask “You saw me,”

 

“Regina,” Emma sighed and tried to move closer but a wave of magic stopped her and she bumped into an invisible wall. “Ouch,” she rubbed her forehead.

 

“What do you want?” Regina asked, genuinely, she was so tired of their games. “Why are you here?”

 

“I am worried about you, I’m sorry I only showed up now, I was…” she sighed and clenched her fists “I was angry and ashamed,”

 

“Is he still wearing the armlet?” Regina asked the only question that interested her because she was done, she was done with Emma, or so she tried to convince herself she was.

 

“Yes,” Emma lowered her head with shame, she could hear Regina fighting her tears and see her biting hard on her lower lip to suppress her yell of pain “They -I can’t go in there,” she confessed “But I’ll find a way and I promise” she searched her ex-wife's eyes and locked them with her own “I promise you I will find a way and I will get it off of him,”

 

“It’s no use,” Regina said and let her tired body fall onto the chair behind her “Even if it is blood magic again and you will remove it then Snow will just put it again,” she closed her eyes, the memories of the armlet on her own hand washed through her mind and she couldn’t believe Snow will be cruel enough to put it on a seventy years old man. “I need to get him out of there”

 

“We will,” Emma said with confidence.

 

“We?” Regina got up from her seat and walked toward the blushing blonde “There’s no ‘we’ Emma,” she breathed harshly, “You’ve been hiding something from me,” Regina seethed with rage “You’ve been hiding something for a while and I hadn’t push, you know why?” she didn’t let the blonde any time to respond before she continued “Because there is no ‘we’, you made it perfectly clear when you left me crying on the floor a year ago,”

 

“Regina,” Emma wet voice came as a whisper, her cheeks wet with tears, she didn’t know Regina felt it, she didn’t know Regina could tell.

 

“You told me a few days ago that you know me, but you forgot that I know you too” the brunette snarled at her “I can’t have you here, there is a war coming and I can’t have you here, I can't trust you,” It broke her heart to confess it, there was a time when Emma was the only one she could trust but so much changed between them now that Regina couldn’t recognize the woman she fell in love with anymore.

 

“Don’t say that,” Emma whispered and her hand landed on her aching heart, it felt like it been crashed into pieces by the brunette words.

 

“That’s the reality,” the dark woman said “It hurts me too,”

 

“I didn’t know you notice” the blonde confessed “I didn’t know,”

“I noticed everything, Emma” the brunette put some distance between them, her eyes landing on the floor, no matter what happened, no matter how much Emma hurt her, she could never deal with hurting Emma, she could never deal with being the one who caused her pain. “You should have known that by now,” she whispered.

 

“I've made a deal,” the blonde took a deep breath before she continued “I've made a deal with my mother a year ago, to stop the war,”

 

“I know,” Regina snarled “You went back to your people, promise to do your duty and she ceased her attempts against my life,” It still hurt, it will always hurt that Emma chose Snow over her, that Emma chose this ‘deal’ instead of staying.

 

Emma excuse it with peace, with taking care of her people who were the one that paid the real price of this war. But she could say it all she wants, the last years of this war were nothing but a game, lame attempts from both sides to assassinate each other. Regina was never in real danger, Emma knew it.

 

“It wasn’t the whole deal,” Emma whispered and Regina lifted her gaze from the wooden floor and looked at her, “Snow said she had something that could destroy you,” Emma took a deep breath and dug her nails into her skin “ I had to take that deal, Regina,”

 

“You knew?” Regina wanted it to come angry and harsh but it came as a whisper as a silent cry “You knew she had my father?”

 

“No!” Emma said quickly her hands landing on the brunette shoulders, “She never told me what she had, I searched everywhere, I searched for weapons, I searched for any information she held that can destroy you, I never found anything but my mother is not a liar Regina, she is a lot of things but she is not a liar, I couldn’t take that risk.”

 

“Leave,” Regina command but the blonde didn’t move “Leave!” she yelled at her but only a whimper left the blonde lips.

 

“You have to understand-“

 

“I have to do nothing!” Regina growled at her and broke from the blonde’s hold on her shoulders, she has never been this angry in her entire life “you left without even knowing why?” she barked at her “How could you!”

 

“I knew why!” Emma exclaimed “I did it for my people who suffered enough, you know!?, this war took so many good people’s lives, I did it for you! If Snow didn’t destroy you, you would have done it yourself, you were obsessed Regina, you have drowned yourself in revenge, I needed to save you from both yourself and my mother. Sacrificing my happiness?” Emma shrugged “it seemed like a small price to pay for this”

 

“You sacrificed my happiness too,” Regina roared at her “I was happy for the first time in my whole damn life!” A wave of magic came out of her body and the whole room shook, she lost control for the first time in years, but she didn’t care, she needed to let it out, she needed to yell and destroy and she needed blood. “You took away the only thing that gave me hope, the only thing that made me get up in the mornings, you took it and you went to her!” the room was spinning out of control and Emma needed to do something she needed to stop Regina from getting them both killed.

 

“Regina,” she took a step closer to the trembling woman, her hands outstretched, showing she came in peace.

 

“I hate you,” Regina gritted between white perfect teeth, she hated how Emma could make her like this, make her so raw and shattered. “God, I hate you so damn much,”

 

“Please,” the blonde begged her to calm down, to stop saying this because it hurt so much, it hurt so much being Emma, being both White and Dark, being nothing really.

 

She had her people to think about, she had her kingdom to take care of, It was not even about her mother anymore, it was about her duties, her responsibilities, it was about Regina and her safety, it was all messed up inside her head and she didn’t know where she fitted inside all of this.

 

She was finally close enough to the brunette and she crashed her in a hug, holding on as Regina's fist landed on her back as she tried to get free from her hold, holding on as a wave of magic ‘electrify’ her body, holding on as Regina cursed her over and over, as she declared her hate for her, Emma hold on through all of this.

 

Until finally Regina calmed down and they just stood there in silence, both of them holding on to one another.

 

Regina felt her mind going blank as the world around them finally stopped shaking, she was numb, she felt nothing but the hot dots of anger rippling beneath her sensitive skin, she needed to feel, to feel more, to feel Emma.

 

 

Her body moved on its own and she held on tighter onto the blonde, her head tucked in the crook of Emma’s neck and her lips brushing against the porcelain skin. She didn’t know how it happened, she wasn’t sure she was even in control of her actions as she laid open hot mouth kisses all the way from Emma’s neck to her shoulder blade, she sucked hard there and the realization that this is Emma hit her. Emma’s skin, Emma’s smell, Emma’s body, Emma, Emma, Emma.

 

Emma who saved her, Emma who loved her, she kissed, nipped, tasted the blonde.

Emma's moan of pleasure encouraged her to keep going and her hand squeezed Emma’s supple breast as her own whimper escaped between her swollen lips.

 

Emma who left her, Emma who broke her heart, Emma fucking White. She bit hard on her collarbone and Emma cried in pain and pleasure. Regina’s hand disappeared beneath the blonde’s trouser and massaged her mound with her palm, she could feel how wet the panties were, how turned on she could still make the blonde and that knowledge made her even more angry about the blonde betrayal, about the blonde leaving.

 

She circled her clit, feeling Emma’s body going limp and if it wasn’t for the brunette tight grasp Emma would be on the floor by now, but Regina, unlike Emma, did not let go from the people she loved. Never.

 

“Please,” The small word came as a gasp and the hot breath waved between the small dark locks on the back of Regina’s neck, causing a moan to escape between red, supple lips.

 

She wanted to tease her, to punish her, to stop right there, right now but a bigger part of her, the part who could never resist the blonde won as she moved the damp cloth of her panties aside and slide two fingers inside the blonde.

 

“Oh my god” the blonde gasped and moved closer to the brunette holding onto Regina as if she was her lifeline, in so many ways, she was. “I love you” she whispered into her ear, she couldn’t move on, couldn’t let it go any further until the brunette knew it.

 

“I know,” Regina whispered, and she did, somehow knowing it only made it worse. Made everything more painful.

 

Regina thrust deeply into her while biting hard on her shoulder blade until red liquid grace the porcelain skin, she licked it and Emma moaned.

 

Pain and pleasure combined deliciously together in everything that was Reinga, Regina scent, Regina’s hair, Regina’s fingers. “Say it again,” Regina’s voice came out breathlessly, lustfully, as she thrust harder into her. “I-I love y-ou” she whispered and Regina let the poisonous words wash over her. She was a masochist when it came to the blonde woman, she wanted it to hurt, she wanted to feel the pain of her broken heart as it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

 

She curled her fingers inside the blonde, feeling another wave of Emma’s juices welcoming her as she did so “Again,” she whimpered, her hand squeezing the blonde’s breast and her mouth attacking her neck in kisses and bitings. Pain and love, they always came together in Regina’s life. As if the gods begged her to learn the lesson already.

 

“Regina,” Emma whispered, “Please,” she moved her hips, begging to get more pressure from the fingers burying deep inside her “Say it,” Regina ordered and pinch a nipple, releasing another moan from pink, thin lips.

 

“I love you,” she managed to say as another thrust hit her, slender fingers hitting the spot that drove her insane and Emma came hard, her walls clenching against Regina’s fingers and black dots covered her vision, her body sliding onto the floor dragging Regina with it.

 

“I love you,” she whispered against dark locks, her heart still pounding so hard that she almost missed Regina’s respond “Me too,”

 

It wasn’t ‘I love you too’, it was not ‘I forgive you’, they had a long road ahead of them and nothing about this relationship was healthy at this point.

 

A long time ago Ruby warned Regina about getting into any kind of relationship with the White Princess, she told her they could never work, that Dark and White will always get in the way. But Regina was naive enough to go into this mess, naive enough to fall so hard in love that she could never get up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was painful to write, please leave a comment (:
> 
> I tried to show more of Emma's thoughts in this chapter, dive into her mind since she really torn between the two kingdoms I hope it helped you understand her more.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- self-harm on the very beginning of this chapter

 

_-Many years ago-_

 

 

_At night they threw her back here, into her dirty, cold cell._

_In some way she preferred it that way, she no longer had to listen to them ordering her around, no longer had to pretend she respected them._

 

_She marked the days on the wall, using her nails to dig into her skin until blood came out, it fit in some way, to use her own blood to mark the days on the stone, dirty wall. It’s all they ever wanted after all. Maybe they will even get it, maybe she will be here so long that all the room will be covered in her red, sticky blood._

 

_She found a plate with solid food in her cell every night, someone somehow sneaked it here, maybe out of pity. She never dwelled on it, she didn’t have the strength too. She just ate it, hoping it wasn’t poisoned, sometimes hoping it was._

 

* * *

 

 

Emma woke up to an empty bed, the sheets beside her still warm from Regina’s body.

After their activities last night they both cuddled in bed, needing to feel each other close, Regina cried into her shoulder until she didn’t, until her breath evened out and only then, only when she was sure Regina was asleep did Emma let herself close her eyes and fall into blacknesses.

 

She walked down the hall of the castle she used to spend most of her time in for the last few years. She searched the brunette at the kitchen just to discover Regina was upstairs, in the war room.

 

She was inside this room so many times before, sitting on Regina’s lap as the queen ordered her guards, sitting on the chair as the queen pointed at spots on the map. She was there, listening, learning even.

 

So it came as a surprise when the guard asked her to step back.

 

“I need to see the queen,” the blonde said firmly, she was tired of guards preventing her from getting to wherever she needed to be.

 

“Queen’s orders,” and again she was so tired of it.

 

“Regina clearly has no problem with-“

 

“Queen’s orders” the guard repeated himself and Emma rolled her eyes before she came closer to the door, only for the guard to move too, standing between the door and her.

 

“Move!!” she yelled and she was ready to hit him now, the frustration of last night, of the last days, hell even last months, it all came out as she jumped at the guard, digging her nails into his bare neck.

 

“AHHH!” she yelled when the guard pushed her, causing her to fall on the hard, cold, floor.

 

“What is going on here?” a very annoyed Regina stepped out of the room, “Emma?” she ran to the blonde side and helped her get up. “Are you ok?” she searched for any injuries and sighed in relief when she found none.

 

“He wouldn’t let me inside,” the blonde whined and pointed at the guard who seemed a little bit nervous now that he saw Regina’s reaction to the girl.

 

“My Queen..” he stammered and the queen just lifted her hand and dismissed him “Leave us,” her husky voice said.

 

“What is going on?” Emma asked the, clearly, distress queen.

 

“Emma,” Regina sighed and played with her hands before she cleared her throat and let The Queen inside her take a full control. “You are always welcome here.You are the mother of my son and the love of my life but that doesn’t mean I trust you” she explained, the last words tearing her apart, needles digging at her already bleeding and broken heart.

 

“Funny thing to say to the love of your life” Emma snarled at the dark woman, Regina looked every bit of the queen she was at the moment, long gone her messy hair and her swollen lips from last night.

 

“Trust is earned Emma, but my love for you, as much as like it to be different, is unconditional “

 

“I love you too,” Emma whispered at last, her anger subsided when understanding washed over her, Regina only did what she did, protecting her people. She lifted her hand to cup an olive cheek, “unconditionally,” she breathed against red full lips before she leaned in to kiss her forehead.

 

“I wish it was enough,” Regina exhaled, her eyes closed as she lost herself in to the sensation of pink lips on her skin “but I’m a queen Emma,” she reminded herself as much as she reminded the blonde “I’m not free to even fall In love with who I wish,”

 

“I’m royalty too,” the blonde mumbled against her forehead.

 

“And we are in war,”

 

White vs Dark, that’s how it always was, maybe how it will always be.

 

The blonde pulled Regina into her arms when she noticed the quivering red lip, she breathed the apple smell of her hair soaking in everything that was Regina, “We will be ok,” she mumbled against black satin locks. “We will be ok,” and Regina suppressed her tears and held on tightly into the blonde’s back, her nails digging all through her shirt into a porcelain skin. “Ok,” red full lips whispered back against the blonde’s neck, not believing it in the slightest but needing this moment, this illusion a little longer.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you want?” the dragon asked her once sister, “Didn’t I tell you not to come back?”

 

“You didn’t actually,” Regina smirked and sat in front of Maleficent at the dining table, causing the dragon to roll her eyes before she gestured for the cook to bring another plate.

 

“I need your help,” Regina said as she took a slice of a red apple.

 

“No!” it came out loud and clear, the blonde was tired of helping her.

 

The teen dragon was after all a child who still did not get over her mother's death. She never got the chance too with all the wars going around her, she will not get into another one, not now and not for Regina again.

 

“Please, I’ve been to the White’s ball-“

 

“You’ve been in the ball? are you crazy?” pretending to not care and really not care are two different things, deep down Regina was still her sister. Her stupid sister who thought it was fine to go to a ball which was hosted by her enemy, the one who threatened her with a war.

 

“I had too, Henry was invited,” Regina said quickly, this was not why she was here, she could get lectured by Graham at home, with Emma in her arms. “Listen, I have a theory about Snow and if I’m right,” Regina’s face got pale with even the possibility of her being right on this subject, she felt her skin pulsing with fright and her mouth getting dry, she cleared her throat and sipped her drink before she continued “If I’m right the whole Enchanted Forest is in danger,”

 

“Ok,” the dragon took a breath and waved her hand, gesturing for her sister to keep going.

 

“She believes she is cursed or that her kingdom is cursed, there were rumors, when I was in the palace, the servants they used to talk, she had nightmares as a child about a dragon cursing her,”

 

“Where are you going with this?” Maleficent was starting to get annoyed now, her eyes remained fixed on her sister pale face and her hand holding tight into her goblet.

 

“What if it weren’t dreams? what if it were memories?”

 

“She was twelve!” the dragon growled at her “My mom was not murdered by a twelve years old!”

 

“Snow was not a typical twelve years old,” Regina explained, “Could it be?” she pushed her sister “Could Melissa curse her?”

 

“Every dragon can curse,” Maleficent explained “But if she cursed her at her hour of death, then it’s more complicated,”

 

“What do you mean?” Regina leaned into the table, locking her chocolate orbs with grey ones.

 

“It can not be undone,” Maleficent whispered “Do you think she did it? Do you think she really killed her?”

 

“The rumors-“

 

“I know about the rumors, I’m asking you, you know her, you lived there,” the blonde was emotional and Regina was forced to remind herself, again, that Maleficent was a child, a teenager in dragon years.

 

“I didn’t see her much, I wasn’t allowed to interact with them, but she was well known for her temper and un-, bizarre ways”

 

“Do you think she did it?” the dragon asked again, her eyes turning yellow as the beast inside her woke up, she bared her teeth at her and Regina flinched before she whispered “Yes.”

 

“I’m going to kill her,” she gritted between her teeth but Regina could see how her eyes glistened with tears, she fought against them and the brunette remembered, she remembered how she was exactly the same, say those exact same words with her inside burning up with pain, anger, bloodthirst and so much sorrow.

 

“Hopefully we will both do that,” she cleared her throat, trying to bring herself back to here and now, “But I haven’t finished my theory,”

 

“Keep going,” the dragon who lost her fight against her tears said, wiping the salty liquid from her cheeks.

 

“She wants the dark one,”

 

“Do you think she will-“ Maleficent body froze when the realization finally hit her If Snow will do this the Enchanted Forest is doomed.

 

“I don’t know,” the brunette sighed and moved her fingers through her dark locks in frustration“The question though- is it even possible?”

 

“In theory- yes but no one was ever stupid enough to try it,”

 

“She is desperate, trust me” Regina's voice came out strong and low and if you paid enough attention you could have heard the way its quiver in the end.

 

“Well, the Dark One curse is tricky, once one is the Dark One is he still the same person? history thought us that most of the time he is not, look at Rumple, he most definitely not the same person he was, the Dark curse changed his heart, his mind, even his appearance, if the Dark One corrupt one completely, then yes, maybe a dragon curse can be broken.” Maleficent explained “But who will be stupid enough to take the Dark curse, haven’t we all learned already that it is a curse, living with this kind of torment, it’s maybe even worse than Melissa’s curse,”

 

“If she will do this-“ Regina breathed and closed her eyes “A kingdom which is ruled by the Dark One,”

 

“It’s will be -“

 

“Horrors” Maleficent whispered, her lips pale and her grey eyes almost white.

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen,” Emma said as they laid in bed, Regina tucked tight against her front and Emma’s breath tickling the small hairs at the back of her neck, “I know you can’t tell me anything, but-“ she kissed her neck to calm her down, she could feel the stress radiating from her body. “Something is clearly bothering you and I know you went to Mal-“

 

Regina sharply turned in Emma’s arms and locked their gazes, emerald met chocolate, she palmed her cheek and watch in fascination as Emma gasped at her touch, her thumb stroking porcelain skin for a few seconds before she clashed their lips together, she felt Emma gasping into her mouth and she kissed her harder, swallowing down every sound the blonde made. She bit her lower lip and nipped on it before she moved back, panting against pink, bruised lips. “We didn’t do it last night,” she whispered, and they didn’t, Regina didn’t want to do it last night, kissing was more pure for her and last night, last night didn’t feel right for it.

 

“We didn’t,” Emma confirmed.

 

“What do you know about the curse?” Regina asked her, her lips still close enough to kiss.

 

“I know nothing,” Emma muttered, “I think my mother just made that up, to be honest”

 

“I think it’s real,” Regina replied, her eyes hunted “And I think she will do anything to break it”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you call for me?” Ruby asked her friend as she walked into the room.

 

“I need to ask you something” Regina tried to sound firm and confident, she knew how this conversation is going to go, there is no way Ruby would be fine with it.

 

“Sure, what can I do for you?” the wolf asked innocently, clearly oblivious to the tension in the room.

 

“I need you to ask Belle to meet Rumple,” she said quickly, hoping that Ruby will not notice the meaning of the words if they would come out fast and not quite in the right tone.

 

But Ruby definitely noticed her tricks, years of knowing her gave her this advantage and again Regina hated that her friends were also her only allies.

 

“No!” Ruby voice was cold and angry, she didn’t even realize how Regina could suggest it. “He doesn’t even know she is blind, do you think she wants him to see her like that,”

 

“I need her to ask him something, she is the only one he will answer to,” Regina tried to reason with the wolf but she and Ruby were so alike, they both couldn’t see reason when it came to their loved ones.

 

“No!”

 

“Fine!” she couldn’t help herself as her tone came out bitter “Then at least ask her if she knows where the dagger is”

 

“You don’t have the dagger!?” Ruby asked shocked, “Does Snow know it?”

 

“Of course she doesn’t, and no, Rumple was smart enough to not carry his dagger with him when we caught him,” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_-Many years ago-_

 

_“She is getting married,” the redhead woman told her, sliding a plate of fruit into her cell, “The princess” she explained._

 

_“Really?” Regina asked as she nipped on a slice of an apple. “To whom?”_

 

_“Prince James,” Belle rolled her brown eyes “She is almost twenty, her father was quite worried”_

 

_“Eight years”it suddenly dawned on her “It's been fucking eight years!”_

 

_“Don’t worry,” Belle spoke to her softly “You will get out,”_

 

_And for the first time in years, when Regina looked into those brown sparkling eyes, she could finally see hope._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr I'm godandmonsters1996, sometimes I post there fics I don't post here (:
> 
> Comments make my day (:


End file.
